


Promises before the Drums of War

by Bellakitse



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the hours before battle, three couples share private moments knowing it could very well be their lasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises before the Drums of War

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions to the finale but written before it aired.

… … …

Elisabeth/Jim

He leans against the doorway of his daughters' bedroom ignoring the fact that it's late and his oldest isn't in her bed, the urge to go find her pushed down, it's a special night and she's where she needs to be. Instead he watches as his wife tucks the covers around their youngest humming absently some ancient lullaby as she smoothes her hand over their baby girl's soft hair. His heart gives a painful squeeze as he hears his angel ask if they're going to be okay, Elisabeth's voice catching as she promises they will.

There's worry swirling in Elisabeth's beautiful brown eyes when she turns around and finds him watching her. He extends his hand for his wife to take, her soft hand warm to the touch, sliding into his, her grip strong as he leads her to their bed. He doesn't bother with their clothes and pulls her into bed, his arms around her as he holds her close, their faces inches apart. He looks at her and sees the girl he first laid eyes one, the college student he met so many years ago, standing out like a beacon of light, beauty and hope in a world that had none. The first time Elisabeth smiled at him had been like the rare moments of sunshine, precious.

"Remember our honeymoon?" he asks suddenly, his voice barely above a whisper, the question has the desired effect, the fear in her eyes clears, a smile gracing her face.

"Yes," she answers lovingly.

"Everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong," he laughs. There had been horrible weather, worse than usual, their funds had been low, their luggage had gotten lost and they'd even gotten a stomach virus from contaminated water. "It was a disaster."

She shakes her head, touching his face tenderly, her fingers tracing over his eyebrow down his nose and over his lips. "Not all of it."

"No?" he questions pulling her closer.

"No," she sighs. "We were together, that made everything bad thing we went through okay."

He brushes her hair away from her face, pressing his forehead against hers then he sees a tear break free and slide down her face. "We're together now, Elisabeth, and as long as we are I promise we'll be okay."

She takes a calming breath, her face tear-stained, but still she gives him a bright blinding smile like the first one she ever gave him, it truly is like sunshine.

… … …

Maddy/Mark

He leans back against the back of a tree trunk, his arms tightening around her as she sighs, her face tipped up at the sky as she leans back against him, her back warming his front. Tilting his head to the side he watches her as her eyes track the stars. She can stare at them for hours, he's glad because as she stares at them he can stare at her, captivated with her beauty as she is with theirs.

She feels his eyes on her and turns her face giving him a soft smile when he brushes his nose against hers. "What?" she asks kindly, her fingers drawing circles over the hand he's placed on her stomach.

"You look at this world with so much wonder," he answers.

Maddy looks around, a sigh leaving her lips. "It's wonderful."

He nods absently, he's always recognized the beauty of their home in an abstract way, knowing but never really amazed by it until he met her. "It's the first thing I noticed about you."

"Oh?"

"I was guiding you and your family to your home and you just looked at everything like it was breathtaking." He smiles remembering her wide eyes and wider smile as colors and shapes caught her eyes. "And I thought, 'I hope one day she'll look at me like that', I couldn't take my eyes off you, to me you were the breathtaking one."

She turns to her side facing him, the smile she gives him is shaky and his gut clenches as he see the glassiness of her eyes from the tears she's holding at bay. "I look at you," she whispers, her palm caressing the side of his face. "And I can't believe you're mine."

He hears the fear in her voice, hating that it's there; his hands find their way to her dark locks pulling her forward, his lips covering hers, kissing her desperately when he tastes the saltiness of her spilled tears.

"Come back," she whispers, her voice pleading, her hands digging into his arms. "Please Mark, just come back."

There are no promises in war, any soldier knows that but he nods anyway, he's promising her because he's already promised himself. He's going to spend a lifetime with this perfect, beautiful brainy girl, he swore it to himself the first time he laid eyes on her and he's not about to break that promise.

… … …

Wash/Taylor

He watches as she paces, they've gone over maps, battle plans and strategy. Everything is prepared and in place, they're as ready as they're going to be.

"Maybe we need more people on the trees, a second line in case the first one is broken."

He sits behind his desk silent, letting her get it out; she's agitated, worried, Wash never did well with worry. She views the emotion as a weakness and despises that she too succumbs to it.

"Wash,"

"And make sure Dunham is focused, he's still a fresh, he gets twitchy, maybe we should put Reilly or Reynolds on the sonic canon, they're more experienced with them."

"Wash," he tries again as he stands.

"But they're also better at hand to hand combat so maybe you don't want them behind the machines but on the front line."

"Alicia," he tries her given name coming to stand in front of her, stopping her mid stride. "You're wearing a hole on my floor."

"I should be going with you," she hisses, her eyes flashing up at him the way they only do when they're alone, away from prying eyes and raised eyebrows at her less than respectful tone.

"No," he answers, his voice leaving no room for agreement, not that that will stop her.

"Lucas," she pauses as she says his son's name, there was a time when she had cared for the boy, when it had been her job to take care of him and his mother when he wasn't around. "He's going to be gunning for you; you know that, you need me there."

"I need you here," he counters taking a step closer, his gloved hands resting on her waist. "Ready to defend the colony if we can't stop him."

"Nathaniel," she whispers looking up into his eyes, her dark ones saying everything he knows his are saying back at her.

"Safe, Alicia, I want-"He clears his throat and licks his lips, his body reacting as her eyes follow the action. "I need you safe."

She closes her eyes silently conceding, her forehead dropping to his shoulder, her arms around his own waist, fingers grip tightly at the strap of his holster. He clings to her as much as she does him, cherishing the comfort they take from each other.

Still she grumbles under her breath, a threat passing her lips, a promise of kicking his ass if he gets hurt, pulling her closer he chuckles into her hair and promises the same.


End file.
